Growing Up
by Lady Salmakia
Summary: Joe videotapes the first few hours after the birth of his twins. (and it's a Mimou!)
1. Default Chapter (I'm boring)

Author's Note: I began writing this waaaaaaaaay before 02 came out, so please excuse my haphazard sticking in of new Digidestined. I won't even start with those from other countries. This is basically my idea of what happened to them all once real life settled in. My focus of course, is Joe and Mimi, but I pursue Matt a little bit too. I suppose this is a bit Americanized, but I AM an American. I'm going from Joe's POV. Hopefully I've captured his voice here. I'm thinking of turning it into a new Digiworld adventure, but I may just have it stay in the real world. Please give me some suggestions on where to take it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I know this guy who THINKS that he does. He bootleg's it! Go and sue him!  
  
Humming spy music quietly to myself, I poked the video camera around the corner of the hospital room. I waited there, filming Mimi cooing at the twins until she noticed.  
  
"JOE!!!" She shrieked at me, "I told you no videotaping!"  
  
"You said not of the birth. This is post birth, so I thought I was safe."  
  
"Ooo! You're sly one."  
  
I walked fully into the room, panning the camcorder around so that I could get a full view of it. It was light, airy, and luckily, Mimi had a room of her own. We'd have a lot of visitors showing up soon.  
  
"Wave to the camera, honey," I said.  
  
"Joe, dear, my hands are a bit full," she said sort of cocking her head downward, indicating the twin girls she was holding.   
  
"Fine then. Lilly and Gabriel, their first memory: mommy won't wave to the video camera for daddy."  
  
"Ha," said Mimi flatly.  
  
I continued to pan the camera, as to make anyone who'd watch the tape later dizzy. It was weird being in the hospital as "daddy", and not Dr. Kido. Nearly none of the staff recognized me without my white coat and tie.   
  
I'd rushed my wife to the hospital as soon as she'd begun contractions. That was seven hours ago, at three thirty in the morning. It was now eleven thirty, and I'd made some calls to our friends. Several would be arriving soon. I sat down next to Mimi.  
  
"I wish someone would get here," I said. "I could put down the camera and hold my own daughters."  
  
"What makes me think I'm going to trust you with them?" My wife asked me sweetly.  
  
"A medical degree," I said.  
  
"Oh, hush, you're ruining my argument."  
  
I leaned in to kiss her, turning the camera the other way. As feisty as she was sounding now, I knew that Mimi was the happiest woman on the planet. She had finally given birth to two healthy daughters, and her loving husband was at her side.  
  
Just then, two people walked into the room.  
  
"Ooo!" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"It's Uncle Tai!" I said, faking enthusiasm and zooming the camera for a close up of his face.  
  
"Shut up, Joe. I'm not your brother, and I'm not an uncle."  
  
"Don't use such nasty words in front of the babies," said Mimi.  
  
I turned the camera to Sora, who had arrived with Tai. They were engaged.  
  
"Hello," she said, walking towards Mimi and myself. "Are these the babies? Oh, they're so cute. What are their names?"  
  
"Gomamon and Palmon," I said, as I'd threatened to fill out the birth certificates.  
  
"Nice one, now really."  
  
"Lilly and Gabriel" said Mimi.  
  
"Beautiful names. Oh, Mimi, can I hold one?"  
  
"Sure," she said, handing Sora one of the babies.   
  
Sora looked at the wristband, and found that she was holding Lilly.  
  
"Tai, take the camera, please," I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to hold my daughter. I haven't gotten much of a chance to yet."  
  
"I'm not liable for any breakage."  
  
"Of course not, here." I handed him to camera, and took Rose from Mimi. It was a feeling I'll never be able to explain. I was holding my own child.  
  
Tai began his narrative, "I am holding a video camera," he said. "I have been trusted by my uptight friend Joe with an expensive piece of equipment. It's probably the only thing I'll be trusted with today..."  
  
"I'm going to make you give it to Izzy as soon as he gets here," I said.  
  
"See? They don't think I'm reliable!"  
  
"Of course not! I'm the reliable one, remember," I said.  
  
Tai continued ranting, but I ignored him. I've always thought of him as kind of an idiot, though he had cut his hair. That was an improvement. I think there was a little more room for brains than there used to be. What Sora saw in him, I'll never know.  
  
"It's Uncle Matt!" Came Tai's voice.  
  
"That's my line!" I complained.  
  
"I'm an uncle now, TK, are you not telling me something?"  
  
"I didn't do it, honest!"   
  
I turned toward the door to find the two brothers walking in together.  
  
"What did I just hear?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Nothing, Kari. I swear, I didn't do a thing!"  
  
Kari smacked TK playfully.   
  
"Five, six, seven...We're missing someone people," observed Sora.  
  
"I think Cody wanted to come by later, but he had a test. So did Ken. I think it's the same one Davis is out of town and Yolei had something to do...she wouldn't tell me about it," Kari explained the absence of some of the others.  
  
"And Mr. Computer Tycoon," said Tai.  
  
"You should be happy for your friend's success," scolded Sora.  
  
"I'd be happy if he'd lend me some money..."  
  
Just for background here, TK and Kari were both college students. Matt had a photography studio. Sora worked running her own sports shop, and Tai mooched off of her. He liked to say he was "in between jobs", but he had been in between them for two years now. I think the last job he had was in construction.   
  
Izzy, obviously, ran a successful computer company. As I mention, I had finally gotten over my squeamishness and become and doctor, and Mimi worked as designer, though only part time.  
  
Despite the original sarcasm, the seven of us began to have a very nice conversation. I hadn't seen any of them since Mimi had become pregnant. I had barely had time to balance her and an eight-hour shift at the hospital. It was nice to catch up with our old friends.  
  
"Tell them I want to new software in three weeks, and no practical jokes this time! I don't want any pop-ups that say 'This file only exists in your mind, please turn off your computer and never turn it on again', got it?"  
  
I heard Matt snickering.  
  
"That was my idea...I've got connections in the software department," he whispered to me. I had to suppress my own laughter. I remembered when he had heard that on a demented telephone.  
  
"Izzy! Come in here and turn off your cell phone, ok?" Mimi said.  
  
"Listen, I'm here at a very important meeting. Hold all my calls. What meeting? My friends just had twins! Now go! Bye!"   
  
"Same courtesy you've always had," Sora commented.  
  
"You loose it fast in the business world," Izzy said, sitting down and looking around at everyone.   
  
"Here," said Tai, handing him the video camera, "Joe doesn't trust me."  
  
"Hey, this looks farmialr..." Izzy said. "I think it's made by my company."  
  
"It is." I said. "I like that I can just plug it into the PC and load the video into a file. It's great!"  
  
Izzy did a close-up on Tai, "If there are any focusing mess-ups on the last part of the tape, it's his fault alone. I don't know he'd manage it, either. This is the easiest to operate camera on the market."  
T  
ai glared at him but said nothing. He went back to the conversation he was having with Sora. As we broke into different groups, I found myself speaking with Matt.  
  
"How are things at the studio?" I asked him.  
  
"They're great! I haven't had a wedding to do since yours, but I just got an apprentice."  
  
"An apprentice?"  
  
"Ok, I got an intern for the summer, but it's cheap labor. Besides, I can focus on that shadow work I've been wanting to do, now that there's someone to do all my paperwork..."  
  
He could go on forever, but he had lost me almost at the beginning, when he had mentioned the wedding. I could remember it like yesterday, thought it had been nearly two years.   
  
**************Flash Back*************  
  
  
The day had dawned clear and cool, but by that afternoon, it was hot enough so that I was getting rather annoyed with my formal wear. I just have to say that I haven't worn a tuxedo since. We had rented a nice little church near a lake, and were having the reception in a elaborately decorated pavilion.   
  
I had left all the planning to Mimi. She wouldn't have wanted me to help anyway. I'm usually described as a "fashion disaster". I don't care what she thinks of my clothes. I'm very comfortable when I don't have to wear that white coat and tie! Let her rant that my socks don't match.  
  
She was in her element, and went hog-wild with all the frills. I didn't really care. I wasn't paying for it. He parents are old fashioned, so they paid for everything. It's very nice having them for in-laws, because they're loaded. They like me too. What can I say, I'm a nice guy. I've also got a very promising career.   
  
As I sat in the car on the way there, I was beginning to get worried. I hadn't seen Mimi since the rehearsal dinner. I know it's bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding, but I was still nervous that she had gotten cold feet. Heaven knows I almost had. I think I had thrown up three times before we left.  
  
"Easy there, buddy," Matt had said. "It's like we're back in the Digiworld."  
  
"If there's one thing I learned in the Digiworld, it's that beds don't make good boats."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. You weren't there."  
  
That didn't help, but I had calmed down considerably since then, yet had I was still worried. It's my nature I guess. I looked around that car at my friend around me. It amazed me that I had kept up with all the Digidestined over the years. It was even more amazing that they were all going to be in my wedding. I had wanted Matt to be the best man, but he had insisted on being the photographer for us, so my brother, Jim took the job. Then there were Izzy, Tai, TK, and Cody as groomsmen. One of my friends from Med School also took a part. I knew that Sora was to be Mimi's maid of honor, and that Kari and Yolei were two other bridesmaids. She had two more of her friends take the other spots.  
  
We pulled up to the church around 2:30. The ceremony would be taking place at 3:00. I walked up the aisle for a dry run, checking for something Mimi might trip over. As we had gotten older, I found that I never quite got over my childhood paranoia of everything. I had become much more laid back, but I still was very cautious around things that were important. On an impulse, I checked my jacket pocket for the rings. Thankfully, they were there. I didn't even want to think about how much I would have freaked out if they hadn't been.  
  
"Breath in, Breath out," I heard Tai calling to me.  
  
"I am breathing, thank you very much. I'm a big fan of oxygen."   
  
"Relax, Joe," Izzy said. "Tai was commenting that you look worried."  
  
"Am I ever not worried?"  
  
"Good point," replied Izzy. "But really now. I've never seen you look this nervous. I'm surprised you haven't had an asthma attack!"  
  
"Don't give him any ideas, Izzy," snapped Matt.  
  
I've learned to endure teasing like that from my friends. I am a little uptight, but it's never hurt me in the end. At least I know how to have fun now.  
  
Time seemed to fly after that and soon it was just minutes before the ceremony was to begin. Guests started to arrive. I saw most of my family, all of Mimi's family, and other assorted people we had invited. I saw the limo that Mimi and her bridal party were arriving in.  
  
"Quick, Joe! Hide your eyes. That last thing you need is more bad luck," Izzy said.  
  
I laughed, "True. I'm just going to turn around and stare at the floor now."  
  
Before I knew it, people were sitting down and the organ started to play. It was very pretty music. The groomsmen and I arranged ourselves. I watched as the minister walked in. Mimi is Presbyterian. I'm not particularly religious. We had a Presbyterian minister. I looked out among the pews. There were lots of people. If I hadn't gotten used to crowds in college, I might have thrown up again. I barely listened to the opening prayers and speeches. My ears only perked up when the bridal march started to play.   
  
First, was Mimi's four year old cousin, skipping along in a lacey dress, throwing flowers everywhere. Obviously no one had instructed her in the slow wedding-march pace. It was cute anyway.   
  
Then came the bridesmaids. I hadn't seen so much pink since the day I had gone to meet Mimi's parents and she had shown me her old bedroom. Though Mimi had grown out of wearing everything pink, every day, she still had an ample amount of it in closet, and had chosen it for the bridesmaid dresses. It was a pretty shade, and didn't look too garish. In fact, it was a very good choice, and flattered every one of them, but my points remains. I hadn't seen that much pink in a long time.  
  
I watched as my friends greeted them in the predetermined order, and walked them back to the altar. Then, a pause. Everything went silent for a moment while the organ player rearranged his music. I spotted Matt in the corner. He had his camera up and ready. I saw his date sitting near him in a pew. She was a pretty thing, with black hair and a blue dress. Matt winked at me, and suddenly the music began to play again, the doors opened, and there came Mimi.  
  
They say the day a girl looks most beautiful is her wedding day. Whoever they are, they were right. Pretty had always been Mimi's thing, and she never-ever managed to look less than that, but that day, as the light from the sun streamed in behind her, Mimi was absolutely gorgeous. I hadn't seen the dress yet, and it was pleasant surprise. It was a lovely shape, with thin straps and stiff bodice. The skirt was made of silk and flowing, with a trailing train. My eyes traveled from her strappy white sandals, up the dress and to her face. I swear, she has never looked so beautiful to me, and then her veil, witch flowed over her upswept hair and trailed along down to her train. Two more of her cousins held it up. She seemed to float up the aisle. I don't know how I looked to her, having thrown up a couple times, and now sweating a little in my starched collar, but I must say again that she just looked perfect to me.  
  
She reached the altar, and reached for my hand as we had practiced. We took the few remaining steps together. We had written our vows together, and memorized them. The minister did the opening, and then we turned to each other.   
  
I began, "I, Joe Kido, take you Mimi Tachikawa, to be my wife. May you forever be beautiful to my eyes, and may you always possess the spirit witch I love you for. I promise to love and cherish you," as I spoke the words, my voice never faltered. I'll never figure out why. I went on, adding the part we had put in as a joke, "I promise to honor, obey," then I finished, "and forever love you."  
  
She followed, "I, Mimi Tachikawa, take you, Joe Kido, to be my husband. May you forever posses your good looks and charming personality. I promise to cherish our every moment, for as long as we both live. I promise to honor, obey, and forever love you."  
  
As she spoke, her voice wavered a little. I love her voice. It's so high and sweet. She had grown out of the squeakiness that had been there in her youth.  
  
The minister finished for us, "You may now kiss the bride."   
  
We both closed out eyes, and as I leaned in to kiss her, I felt that all was right with the world.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Earth to Joe!" I heard Mimi call.   
  
I shook my head, and looked at her.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked me sweetly.  
  
"Matt got me thinking about our wedding."  
  
"Aww! You're so cute!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Hey, remember at the reception, when Tai fell over trying to give a speech?" giggled Sora.  
  
"How could I forget?" I asked. "Jim had given the traditional speech for the best man, then Tai, drunk as a skunk, stood on the table, said 'Ladies and Gentlem...' promptly fell over and passed out."  
  
Tai laughed, "I was having a good time."  
  
"Too much of a good time," added Sora. "At least you were awake to catch the garter."  
  
Sora had caught the bouquet. That's why they're engaged now. I think Sora made him do it. She probably bought the ring, as Tai is barely ever employed, and his jobs never pay too much. I looked over at Sora's finger. Whoever had picked it out had good taste. It had a fancily cut diamond on a plain silver band.  
  
"I have a picture of the fake catfight over the bouquet," said Matt. "I've kept it for blackmail in the future."  
  
I had to laugh at Matt's mischievousness. He had come a long way since his troubled youth. His people skills had improved, and so had his character. He was a much more likable guy. His creativity had soared too. It came through in the artistic pictures he took. It made him a well-rounded young adult. Most of the rough edges of his personality had been smoothed out with time.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy stood up.  
  
"Oh gosh..what time is it? 1:00? The represenatives will be at my office any minute. Sorry guys, I've gotta run!"  
  
"It's all right Izzy. Thank you for coming to see us. We don't hear from you too much anymore," said Mimi.  
  
"I was glad to make it. We really have to do this more often. Well anyway, congratulations on your daughters. Bye!"   
  
Izzy scooted out the door as fast as he could go. Over the next hour or so, everyone sort of drifted off, until it was just Mimi and me. She looked rather exhausted.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap, Joe. Would you take the babies back to the nursery?"  
  
"Of course. Sleep well, dear."   
  
I kissed her, and picked up both Lilly and Rose. The nursery wasn't far from Mimi's room. It didn't take me long to get there and put my daughters in their beds.  
  
"Doctor Kido!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned around quickly.  
  
"Hello, Maggie," I said to the assistant nurse. I was surprised that she recognized me. I hadn't showered in 24 hours, and I was wearing jeans, not a tie.  
  
"I heard that your wife had twins...Oh are they these two?"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Oh my goodness! What darlings!"  
  
I smiled. I was very proud of my children.  
  
"Maggie, I'm going to go home for a little while. My wife is taking a nap. I need to feed the cat and get a shower, but I'll be back tonight. I'll see you then."  
  
"All right, Doctor Kido." She smiled at me.  
  
I walked out of the nursery, and bumped right into someone.  
  
"Pardon me," I said.  
  
"She's got a crush on you," It was Matt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That nurse girl in there. She's got a crush on you."  
  
I stared at him in utter shock.   
  
Matt laughed, "I've got some friends in the children's ward down stairs. I was visiting them and I decided to come up here to say good bye."  
  
"Well, Mimi's asleep and I was about to go home."  
  
"That's great! Could you give me a ride? I wasn't looking forward to catching a cab."  
  
"Sure. I can do that."  
  
"Thanks a lot, man."  
  
We walked into the parking garage to my car. I used the nifty little clicker thing to open the doors from about ten feet away. Ok, so I'm easily amused. I climbed into the driver's seat, and Matt got in the passenger side.   
  
He didn't have a car. I guess he felt there were more important things than car loans and matinence check ups. Then again, he was several years younger than I was. I was a settled man with a steady career, and loving wife and two beautiful children. Matt seemed to have a steady stream of girlfriends, but none were ever with him for more than six months. He shared an apartment with a roommate. His life and mine were quite different.  
  
I started up the engine and pulled out of the garage. I started turning down farmiliar streets to Matt's apartment. We didn't talk much. Small talk had never really been his thing. When he did finally speak, it was a surprise.  
  
"She really does like you."  
  
"Are you still on that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Because I think it's funny. You were the first to get married of all of us," he didn't need to add Digidestined, "and you're the first to have kids. You're the most settled of us. You're the most reliable."  
  
"What has that got to do with Maggie?"  
  
"She just seemed so flighty, 'Doctor Kido! Doctor Kido!' Geez."  
  
Maybe I'm a little slow on the uptake, but I think it was getting through to me finally. Matt was jealous. His life was up in the air, and all he wanted were his feet on the ground. I seemed to have what he wanted, and then this pretty young assistant started flirting with me. Matt had grown out of fighting and teasing, but he had found a way of expressing his feelings clearly. I decided to help him out.  
  
"You know, there's a couple of apartments open in my building. In fact, there's a really nice two bedroom going really cheaply, and I know the woman who's selling it. And what's-her-name..."  
  
"Michelle."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. You two have been together for what, five months now. It's one of the longest relationships I've seen you in for a while."  
  
"Yeah." "You really seem to have feelings for her."  
  
"Well, actually...more than that..." He trailed off and looked down at his feet.   
  
  
"More than what?""Well, oh nothing. Why am I talking to you about this?"  
  
"Because I'm your friend."  
  
Matt was silent for about ten minutes. I nearly drove the car into a curb when he spoke, because it was so sudden and loud.  
  
"I want to ask Michelle to marry me!"  
  
Blink.  
  
"But, I figured I couldn't. I haven't got a place of my own, or a really promising career, or...even enough money for a ring."  
  
I was stunned. "If those are your only problems, then I don't see how they couldn't be fixed. I can talk up Mrs. Lee, and get a really good deal on that two bedroom, and if you want really steady income you could get a job at a newspaper or a magazine. They always need good photographers." I was surprised to find myself dispensing advice.  
  
"You mean, I could move out of that tiny closet, and have a good place, in your building. It's in the really good section of town. All the yuppies live there."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"And you'd do that for me?"  
  
"Sure. What are friends for?"  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
I pulled the car up right in front of his building.   
  
"Here you go. I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Matt climbed out of the car and walked up the door of his building. I drove off in the completely opposite direction. I had just gone about half an hour out of my way, because our buildings were in such completely different sections of town. I toiled through the heavy traffic back to what most of my friends had dubbed the "yuppie district". I parked my car in the garage of the building and headed up to the apartment.  
  
It's a difficult task to keep an angry cat inside the door while you're trying to open it, and our cat was as mad as they come. She'd been neglected, without warning, for hours. The first thing I did was open a can of cat food and feed her.  
  
While she was distracted, I took the opportunity to slip into the shower so I wouldn't be attacked again. Now that I was clean, I felt much better. I proceeded, then, to get myself something to eat and to follow Mimi's example and take a nap.  
  
I didn't wake up until six o'clock that evening. I quickly changed my clothes, and got back into the car for another drive to the hospital. When I got to Mimi's room, she feigned indigence.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry, dear." I said, "I fell asleep."  
  
"I don't blame you. Come on and sit down. Your brother showed up while you were gone."  
  
"Jim? But he's in Africa!"  
  
"No, he's home this month or something."  
  
"Stupid git. He doesn't tell me these things!"  
  
"Don't blame him. He called and left you a message."  
  
"I knew I forgot to do something."  
  
"Did you forget your email too? Kari came by and said she emailed you something important."  
  
"I don't even want to think what that could be..."  
  
(Rock the Review box! You want more, ya' gotta tell me!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sandwitches

Well, thanks to the lack of reviews (Thanks, guys! grrrrrrr) I've decided to continue this as a brand-new digimon adventure. Sorry Mimou fans! I'll focus on them next chapter...maybe get a little Mimi POV too. I've neglected her....wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Anyway..Joe worries, worries some more and goes to Izzy's house for a BIG surprise!   
  
I began to wonder what Kari could have emailed me. All of us Digidestined kept in touch. Kari, who was having trouble with her Biology class, was often emailing me questions. I hoped the email had something to do with frog disections and nothing to do with a frogmon. Actually, I hoped if it delt with any "mon" it would deal with Gomamon, whom I hadn't seen in several years. I often wondered if grown-ups could go back to the Digiworld. I'd never really tried, but I doubted it was possible.  
  
"You have been really spacey today, Joe," Mimi said to me.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess things have caught me off guard.""I think you have a fair excuse. One of the nurses told me I'll be able to go home tomorrow, so I think you'll have to set up the crib tonight."I laughed. I'd set up the crib as soon as we'd found out Mimi was pregnant. I'd set up a second one when we'd found out they were twins. Always be prepared has been my motto ever since I was a kid.  
  
"I'm glad you think ahead, but sometimes you're just too much."  
  
"You did once say I was the only guy you ever dated who didn't forget your birthday."  
  
"You've got that going for you, but buying a ring six months before you plan to pop the question shows someone who thinks more about the future than the present."  
  
"I planned to ask you that night, but then you left on that trip. It took me six months to work up the nerve again."  
  
"No confidence..."  
  
"Well...um...I make a lot of money...and I'm good looking..."  
  
"I'm going to stop fighting with you. I don't think you've slept enough lately. Go home and get some rest before the babies come home. I'll call you when I need you to pick me up."I laughed again. She knew I'd be over as soon as I woke up.  
  
"I know I'm funny, now scoot!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" I saluted , kissed her and walked out the door.  
  
  
As soon as I reached home I checked the phone messages. Sure enough, Jim had called and said he was home. He was going to be out tonight, but he'd call in the morning. There were a few others from our friends wishing us luck, and Mimi's parents asked what kind of a baby gift to send. My dad hadn't called, but I didn't think he knew Lilly and Gabriel had come into the world yet. I made a mental note to call him later and went to check my email.  
  
My inbox was practically full. On a normal schedule I check my email twice a day, but it had now been three days since I'd been able to check it. I had a couple greeting cards which I saved for Mimi, and some friendly mails. I'd be sending out birth announcements via the internet tomorrow, but news travels fast in our social circles. I scanned through things from my collogues and the inevitable junk mail until I found Kari's email. She had a student address as one of the local colleges. I knew she'd been in a hurry when she'd typed it because she'd forgotten to type in a subject. Usually, in an email from Kari, she typed a famous quote or a clever saying into the subject line, but there was nothing in this one. I began to worry.  
  
Joe,  
  
We have an emergency. Please come to Izzy's house tonight. (or as soon as you can) I don't have time to explain. I will stop the hospital to see if you are there. Bring your digivice, and a sandwich. This is going to be a long night.  
  
-Kari  
  
I began to panic.   
  
Not good at all. The digivice part didn't scare me, but bring a sandwich meant something major was going on. As soon as I'd made a plate of sandwiches, I headed out the door. I left a message on the machine for Mimi telling her where I was if I didn't get back in time, and I left her a note too.   
  
Twenty minutes later I found myself in front of Izzy's apartment building. He had a penthouse that took up the whole top floor. He lived there with his fiance. I liked her. She was headstrong yet gentle which contrasted with her size. She was a tiny little thing with blond hair. I had the valet park my car and went to argue with the doorman about why I was here. I think he'd seen me before so he let me in, and after a long elevator ride I was at the door, and the second I knocked someone grabbed me by the collar and dragged me inside.  
  
"Is it that urgent?" I asked, rubbing my neck.  
  
"You're late," Matt said.  
  
"I just checked my email! I wouldn't have thought of it if Mimi hadn't told me to."  
  
"The reliable one..."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement. Can I put these down?" I indicated the plate of sandwiches I was holding.  
  
"I TOLD you he would bring them!" TK crowed to Kari.  
  
"I didn't mean it literally, Joe, but it's appreicated all the same." Kari put the sandwitches on the table.  
  
"That's done. What's the problem?"  
  
"The Digital World is in danger," Izzy said.  
  
"And that's why they have new Digidestined. I met a couple of them. They seemed like capable kids."  
  
"But they've been captured by this new enemy, Sauronmon."  
  
(a/n: All us Tolkien geeks cheer in unison! Bring back Tom Bombadil!!!)  
  
"Well what can we do?" I asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out."  
  
"Can we go to the Digital World? I mean, we're grownups."  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Then why am I here? This is my last night as a man without kids."  
  
"I need your digivice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your digivice and my digivice are linked with Cody's D3 right?"  
  
"I suppose..by the crests right?"  
  
"Exactly, and if the three of us try to open a digiport at the same time, it might take us to the kids who inherited the crests of Knowledge and Reliability."  
  
"You've never stopped theorizing."  
  
"Never! And if this works we can get Matt and Tai in here with Davis, and Mimi and Sora with Yolei. I don't know how it will work with Kari and TK, and especially Ken."  
  
"That's if this works. So where's Cody? I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
I jumped. The kid had snuck up on me just like that.  
  
"Whoa! I'm getting slow in my old age. Good to see you, Cody. How have you been?" I held out my hand.  
  
"Good! Congratulations. I heard about the twins. I wanted to come and see you guys, but I had this big test."  
"You could have had someone come by and say your dad was in the hospital."  
  
Cody laughed.  
  
"I'm just glad I can look you in the eye now."  
  
"You have grown. Wow, are you playing basketball or something?"  
  
"No, just Kendo."  
  
"He's so modest!" Kari chirped. "Cody's going on to the national championships."  
  
"Well...um...I am..." He looked down, blushing.  
  
"That's great, Cody! Now I can say congratulations."  
  
"Will you two cut the chit-chat?" Izzy snapped. "I've got the computer up."  
  
I shruged and walked over with Cody to the computer.  
"  
On three," Izzy said, standing to Cody's right and holding up his digivice. I held up mine and Cody did the same.  
  
"Digiport open!" We called in unison.  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
(Ha! Evil cliff hangar ending! Muhahahaha! Too much Pulman O,o;; Please oh please oh please review, or Salmakia may NEVER finish...and I don't think you'd like that!)


End file.
